Kings Of Ruins
by Tuesday101
Summary: Alec and Magnus can't agree on what they want for their family, Simon and Isabelle are getting married, and Clary is rethinking her engagement to Jace.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't so much as Alec hated living in Magnus's apartment... okay maybe he did hate it. The well sized apartment in the centre of New York worked perfectly, back when it was only the two of them. Now they have Max and Raphael, both of whom take up more space than any normal child should in Alec's opinion. Their toys were constantly everywhere and Alec had gotten in the habitat of searching through the drawers once a week to see what new food Max has decided he doesn't like and hide to prevent eating it. Last week it was corn. Yesterday it was peanut butter, a whole blob of it smeared on Alec's shirts.

"Magnus, just think about it."

"There's nothing to think about," Magnus replied stripping off his shirt and crawling under the covers to join Alec.

"There's a lot to think about."

"No there really isn't. I could make this apartment bigger in a second," he twirled his fingers showing off blue sparkles. "But you refuse to let me."

"That's not the point," Alec grumbled closing his book and letting it rest against the white bed sheets on his lap.

"Of course it is." Magnus's casual attitude was starting to piss of Alec.

"Not it's not!" He twisted in the bed and turned on his side to face Magnus who was flipping through his phone, blue sparkles bouncing off his fingers. "There's more to it than just magic-ing up anything when we need it."

Magnus rolled his eyes up lazily and stared at Alec. "Then please, do explain."

Alec sighed loudly and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I just mean, we shouldn't relay solely on your magically abilities."

"And why not?"

"Cause we have a family Magnus!" The warlock shrunk backwards in the bed, placing his phone gently on the bedside table. "I don't want our kids to grow up thinking they don't have to work for anything."

Alec ran another shaking hand through his hair. He was frustrated, nearly as frustrated as he's ever been. Magnus was a great warlock, a genius one, but he was far from understanding Alec's ideals. Alec would rather have their kids work for things then have things handed to them on a silver platter by his boyfriend, which he did quit often. Just last week Magnus 'bought' new toys for Max and Raf because he thought they would like them.

"I don't mean harm, Alec." Magnus reached out and touched his boyfriend arm tenderly.

"I know that," Alec grumbled. He did. He knew Magnus never meant to upset Alec in any way. "I just want you to take my side here sometimes."

"Alec," Magnus sighed. "You know I also want to be on your side."

"Then think about! Please," Alec begged giving Magnus the 'hurt puppy eyes.' It was a trick he used to pull with Jace and Izzy. Magnus exhaled loudly once then let go of Alec's arm and turned to stare at the ceiling.

"I'll think about it," He mumbled. Alec hummed of satisfaction and retrieved his forgotten book and placed it on the bedside table. After setting the alarm for the morning he snuggled back under the covers and turned back to face Magnus. His boyfriend had the covers drawn up to his waist, exposing his long lean torso. Even after being together for so long Alec still got slightly nervous staring at Magnus in this way.

Magnus peeked one eye open at Alec and mumbled, "Staring again, Lightwood?"

Alec couldn't help but smile. "Maybe."

Magnus chuckled then clapped his hands once sending the bed room into a calmly darkness.

"You know I hate when you do that," Alec grumbled, feeling around the bed for Magnus's hand.

"I know," Magnus purred, leaning over and finding Alec's lips in the dark.

Morning sunlight barely peeked through the window when Alec was woken up by his alarm. He groaned once and slammed a hand down on the clock. Alec turned his head quietly and stared at Magnus lying next to him. It would be so easy, he thought, to just sleep in, cuddled in Magnus's arms. With one more groan he threw the covers off, being sure not to disturb Magnus, and trudged out the bedroom.

A strong cup of coffee was his motivation this early. Alec wasn't much of a morning person, unlike Jace who for some unknown reason, has a desire to wake up earlier than the sun to get in morning training. Deposit his unwillingness to voluntarily wake up Alec has trained his brain and muscles to be up early, with the motivation of coffee.

Alec paused in the hallway outside the bedroom door. He stared at the door just down the hall and to the right, it was Max's room. And directly across from his room was Rafe's. His bedroom door was covered in pictures of pirate ships, including a long flag with spelt out his name.

His hand was twisting the knob of Max's room faster than his brain could process. The room was dark and cool. Max was lying in his crib fast asleep, chubby arms wrapped around his favourite stuffed animal, a stuffed mountain goat with horns that matched Max's. Alec smirked and remembered when Magnus had painted the goat's horns blue to match Max. Since then he hasn't let go of the stuffy. The nightlight, which projected stars into the ceiling, was shinning a dull green and spinning on the dresser. Alec quietly padded over and shut of the light then moved to the crib. He knew he had things to do, places to be, but he still stayed and gazed and the baby, his baby, asleep. With a light kiss on the head Alec left the room, being careful to quietly shut the door.

Next was Rafe who Alec knew was still asleep based on the gently snoring echoing from behind the door. Rafe was asleep on his bed, the pirate bed sheets pulled up to his chin and two fans going. He liked to sleep with the fans going even if it was freezing cold. Alec padded across the room, picked up and tucked his fallen stuffed animal under Rafe's arm, then kissed his head. His kids.

The pot of coffee was steaming by the time Alec was dressed and ready to go, but he was already running late so he poured it into a to-go mug and took off.

New York was easy to get lost in, if you didn't know where you were going. Alec, having lived his whole life in the Big Apple, knew exactly where he was going, not that he even really needed to leave the house. Magnus had set up a portal a long time ago from the apartment to the institute.

Blue sparkles shimmered in front of his eyes as he stepped through the portal, which happens to be ironically placed in the closet, and into the foyer of the institute. Jace was already waiting, leaning up against a wall, twirling a knife between his fingers.

"About time," Jace smirked flipping the knife in the air and catching it with precession.

"I'm here aren't I," Alec snapped back, taking a long needed sip of his coffee. "Let's get this over with."

Jace smirked and tossed the blade to Alec. The older boy glared as he snatched the blade out of the air while attempting to handle his steaming coffee in the other hand. Jace hummed acknowledging Alec's skill like he was assessing him.

"So what's going on with you and Clary," Alec asked as they started walking to the training room. Jace sighed loudly, taking out another knife from his belt. He started twirling that one too.

"Not much."

Jace and Clary had gotten engaged the night of Izzy's and Simon's engagement party. Since then no one has heard much news on the subject, but from what Alec has been hearing from Jace it sounds like Clary is rethinking their engagement.

"Is she still in Los Angles?"

"Yup."

"When does she get back?"

"I don't know," Jace mumbled. His head was bent low to the floor as he walked. Alec sensed the awkward tense and attempted to change the subject.

"So Simon asked you to be a groomsmen?"

Jace smirked behind his mess of waves covering his face. "Don't know why, but I'm sensing Izzy had something to do with it."

Alec made a snorting noise. "So you said yes, to doing it that is?"

"Of course I did! Izzy is my sister," Jace shouted ending with a chuckle.

"Good," Alec mussed. He thought about this own place and the wedding, or lack of therefore. Nether Simon or Isabelle had approached him about having a role in the wedding. He didn't even know if he should prepare a speech. Does everyone give a speech or did you have to be asked? Would Max and Rafe be allowed to come? If not someone should let me know, Alec thought thinking about the horrors of trying to find a babysitter.

"Alec!"

"Huh?" He looked up and realized they had reached the training room and Jace was already gearing up. "Oh sorry."

Jace strapped another knife to his weapons belt. "What were you thinking about?" He selected a long sword from the wall of weapons.

"Nothing," Alec mumbled. He grabbed a weapons belt and some blades. The blades slide easily into their place at his belt and when Alec turned back to the training matt Jace was leaning against his sword, a serious look on his face.

"You can talk to me you know."

Alec gulped. "I know."

"So how are you and Magnus then? Did you talk to him about finding a bigger place?"

Alec thought back to their sort of fight the night before. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bring up the prospect of moving right before they went to sleep, but he had been putting it off all day and it was then or never. It's not like he didn't bring up the topic harshly or in a mean way, he had actually been never nice about it. Magnus was the one who was being unreasonable. He had only agreed to even think about the idea after Alec had nagged him about it. Even then he hadn't really been open-minded about it. Alec, frustrated again, started running a hand through his hair. No, not frustrated, mad. He was mad at Magnus. Mad that he didn't understand or care about his wants.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alec grumbled selecting the biggest sword he could find.

Jace nodded once then swung his blade in the air. "Okay then." He took his battle stance raising his blade up to fight. "Ready? Maybe this time you can _try_ and bet me."

* * *

"I just don't see what the big deal is. I could make it bigger and the kids are so young they wouldn't know the difference."

Isabelle sipped her coffee loudly and looked around the kitchen. "Well I do understand his point-."

Magnus glared up from his coffee mug, silencing Izzy. He sighed and leaned back against the opposite counter. Isabelle had come over to discuss wedding plans and somehow they had gotten on the topic of Alec wanting to move. "I thought you were on my side here."

"I am, Magnus," she put her coffee down on the island. "I'm just saying I can understand his point."

"You're getting married to Simon and you guys have no desire to," he made a gross face, " _move_."

A thin, perfectly groomed eyebrow perked up. "You know that's different." Magnus raised an eyebrow back, equally as perfect and groomed. "First of all Simon and I already have an apartment that suits us fine -."

"So do we!"

If looks could kill Magnus would be deceased. "As I was saying, we already have an apartment. And we don't have kids to think about."

"Not yet," Magnus mumbled lifting his rainbow coloured mug, not so secretly designed as a pride flag, up to his lips in hopes of drowning out his words. Both of Isabelle's eyebrows shoot so far up her forehead that they disappeared in her hair. Had the front door not banged open at that moment Magnus would have felt the full wrath of Isabelle Lightwood.

"Alec, you're home," Magnus shouted taking his chance to get away from Izzy's cold stare. Magnus cut across the living room to great his sweaty boyfriend. "How was your training session?"

Alec pulled off his jacket, dropping it on the bench by the door. "Fine." Magnus quickly glared at the jacket before turning back to Alec. He smiled when Alec met his glazed and leaned forward intending to kiss Alec. The Lightwood stepped to the side so Magnus's lips barely danced off Alec's cheek.

"Well good morning to you too," Magnus scoffed stepping aside to let his sulking boyfriend by. Alec breezed by without a glance at his boyfriend. Was he really that pissed about the apartment thing? Alec mumbled a greeting to Izzy, who in turn raised the pink sparkly mug full of coffee, and stalked off down the hall. Magnus heard a door slam and then Max crying. "Awesome."

"I'll get him," Isabelle offered.

"No, that's okay."

"No really Magnus, Max always calms down for me." She stood from the island stool and disappeared down the hall before Magnus could object more.

Was Alec really that mad about the living situation? Sure a bigger place would be nice, but that's nothing a little magic couldn't fix. What Alec was asking for was unreasonable. A bigger place would mean moving out of the city. Of all the place's Magnus had lived New York had always felt like home; expect for maybe London, they had British accents. The last thing he wanted to do was leave the city.

The coffee was cold and the milk froth limp but Magnus took a slip anyway, thinking it would be better if it had alcohol. He eyed the bottle of vodka high up on the self and wondered if it was too early it start drinking. It might be 8 o'clock now but it was 5 o'clock somewhere. With a twist of his fingers the bottle started drifting down to the island where Magnus had taken up Isabelle's spot on the stool.

"Hey Magnus, don't be alarmed or anything but Max -."

The bottle crashed to the tile floor and shattered leaving a stream of clear liquid that snaked all the way to the Izzy's platform heels. Slowly Magnus raised is eyes to meet her wicked grin.

"Drinking hour already? Why didn't you tell me," she purred.

Magnus averted his eyes, instead focusing cleaning the mess, with magic of course. Izzy rolled her eyes and walked across the now clean kitchen floor to plop Max on the island counter in front of her. The Warlock shoot off the stool as Izzy started dabbing a wet cloth to the babies lip.

"What happened? Is he okay? Isabelle I thought you said you could care of him! What did you do?"

Isabelle made a horrified face. "Excuse me, but it wasn't my fault!" Magnus hip butted her out of the way to examine Max's lip. It was swollen and bleeding from a small cut along his lower lip. "He probably knocked his lip against the bars of his crib when he was crying. Relax, he's just fine, it's just a small cut. You can probably fix it right up with magic."

Magnus scowled. "I don't like using magic on the kids. Especially Rafe, it makes him nervous." Izzy's eye roll could be seen from another planet, but she obediently handed another wet cloth to Magnus. "He probably wouldn't have even woken up had Alec not slammed the door."

"C'mon now, it's not a big deal. It's a small cut and Alec's just having a bad day."

"A bad day," Magnus chuckled. "He's just pissed about the fact he didn't get his way."

"Well maybe you're being a bit unreasonable," Izzy countered. Max giggled as Izzy tickled his bare feet allowing Magnus to clean of the blood smeared on his tiny teeth.

"I am not! Moving to a larger place just for more room," Magnus trailed off. "Okay maybe I am a little unreasonable." Isabelle smiled and pulled Max back onto her arms. The Warlock resisted the urge to take his baby back, reminding himself that it wasn't Isabelle's fault. Max snuggled his head into her neck and promptly started lightly snoring.

She smiled down at the sleeping infant; Max had always felt comfortable around Izzy. "Why don't you just go talk to Alec?" She said it more as a suggestion then a question.

"If we talk about we'll just end up fighting," He admired the sleeping baby. "And end up waking him up again, maybe Rafael too."

She spoke softly as to not wake up Max, "What's the alternative, fighting forever?"

Magnus grumbled knowing Isabelle was right. He and Alec would have to talk eventually; he just didn't want to be the one to give in first.

"Men," Isabelle scoffed. "Learn from your fathers Max, be the better the person." She glared and Magnus as she said the last part. Their stare down lasted several seconds until Magnus finally sighed and Izzy smirked. "Why don't I take Maxy here to visit his uncle while you guys sort out your shit."

"Isabelle!"

"What it's not like her hasn't heard the word before! Besides Rafe thinks it means candy, I'd be more worried about that." She stalked off toward the front door, Max still resting against her hip.

Magnus groaned, "Isabelle." She turned at the door. "You might want to put him in some actual clothes." Her mouth formed an 'O' and stalked back across the apartment. "And his diaper bag."

"Right."

He held up her bag. "And your purse!"


	2. Chapter 2

Simon slumped against the couch, the newest issue of Spider-Man balanced delicately in his hands. A shiver went up his spine as he pulled off the plastic cover. That new comic book smell, he lived for it. The spine crinkled as he pulled apart the first page revealing the beautiful illustrations. Spider-Man took up the whole first page; his arm extended to the reader like his web was shooting out of the page.

"Simon?"

He jumped up, barely catching the comic before it sailed across the living room. "Isabelle! You're home early!" He shoved the comic under the couch and stood to greet her.

The gentle aroma of flowers filled the room as she shut the front door behind her. Simon inhaled deeply; he loved the smell of her perfume, even if she did sometimes wear too much. Her hair was curled, as usual, grazing her lower back as she turned to greet him. Max was squirming in her arms, reaching his chubby fingers out to Simon.

"Hello there Max," Simon muttered stealing the baby away from Isabelle who raised her eyebrows at her lack of a 'hello kiss.' "No PDA in front of the baby," Simon scowled.

Izzy groaned mockingly but brightened when Simon pecked her on the check.

"Hello Izzy."

She smiled. "Hello Simon."

Max giggled and started playing with strands of his hair while Izzy looked on and smiled. Simon asked, "How was coffee?"

"Good. Alec and Magnus are fighting though." Simon glanced over from Max for a moment. "Alec wants a bigger place and Magnus refuses to move."

Isabelle flopped onto the couch, stretching her feet up on the coffee table. After retracting the baby from his hair he sat down gently next to her, Max now positioned on his lap playing with Simon's fingers. "A bigger place, why would he want to move out of the city?"

Izzy looked stunned. "I don't know more space? Better schools? They do have kids Simon."

"I know." He shrugged. "I just don't see the appeal. Everything they need is right here in the city and what are they going to do send Max here to public school." Simon poked at Max's blue horns. "He might stand out."

"If that's what they want to do then yes. And not everything is _right here in the city_ ," she mocked. She made it seem effortless, like she was always right. "You know what never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

Simon wanted to argue, of course it was important it was her brother, but he figured what it was it wasn't worth the fight with Isabelle. "So did you ask Alec yet?"

Isabelle looked up from playing with Max's chubby fingers. Max gurgled a "Daddy" at the sound of Alec's name that made Izzy and Simon both smile. "Ask him what?"

She was obviously preoccupied. "To ask him to be your 'maid of honor'," he reminded her.

"Oh right! No, he was a bit… mad when he came back from training. I thought I'd put it off until tomorrow."

Simon sighed dramatically recalling how Izzy had made a similar excuse a few days ago. "Izzy it has to be today. I'm asking Clary today at coffee and we promised we'd both do it on the same day."

Isabelle glanced up, annoyance written on her face. "Alright," she moaned. "I'll call him right now and ask him tonight."

"Thank you," Simon muttered sarcastically while adjusting Max on his lap. Isabelle rolled her eyes but made sure to kiss Simon's cheek before getting up and dialing Alec's number.

* * *

"Alec?" Magnus knocked on the bedroom before gently opening it. The room was dimly lit, the curtains drawn against the morning sunlight and the only light source was the small bedside lamp. Alec was perched on the bed. His sweat soaked shirt was discarded on the floor near is feet. Magnus had a clear view of his boyfriend's bare torso. Great, the last thing he needed right now was to be distracted.

The Shadowhunter looked up from here his head had been buried in his hands. "Magnus?"

Thank God the room was dark or Alec would have seen Magnus drooling over his abs. It took Magnus a moment to regain his composure before he replied. "Yeah… Yes it's me." Alec push himself up off the bed, his muscles straining as he did so. Magnus's jaw almost hit the floor. "I, uh, I wanted to, uh, talk to you."

Alec ran a hand through his hair which Magnus knew meant he was flustered. "Good cause I wanted to talk to you." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was rude out there, I was just mad."

"About the moving thing," Magnus asked tentatively.

"Yes about that." He sighed. "I just feel you're being a bit unreasonable. It wouldn't hurt to look at some other places; I mean we don't have to move this instant, or even soon. I just wanted you to consider it."

Magnus sighed. "You're right."

Alec looked up from his bare feet, startled. "What?"

"I said you are right, I was being a bit unreasonable." Magnus could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a smile play on Alec's lips. "I shouldn't have shot you down so soon. I'm sorry." This time Magnus was sure Alec was smiling.

"So you'll consider it then," Alec whispered, staring directly at Magnus.

Magnus nodded. "I'll consider it." Magnus stepped close enough to Alec that he could see the pale outline of freckles along his shoulders. "You're always accommodating to me, and you don't ask for much, so I should do the same for you."

Alec breathed out a sigh of what Magnus could only guess was relief. "Thank you," Alec mumbled feeling the now obvious gaze of his boyfriend's eyes on his torso.

"So we're good then," Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "We're good."

Alec smiled brightly. "Good," then grabbed the sides of Magnus's hand and kissed him. Magnus melted in his boyfriends arms, a gentle moan escaping him. Slowly, with the grace a shadowhunter could master, Alec traced his hands from Magnus's hair to his back, under his shirt, and all the way to the hem of his shirt. Magnus mirrored his actions, in a much clumsier manner, tracing gentle patterns on Alec's back. His muscles responded to the touch. He nerve tensed up as Magnus's fingers ran over them. With gentle ease Magnus lifted his arms and Alec removed his shirt, tossing it down to join his own on the floor. Alec stole a quick glance at Magnus's torso before reattaching their lips. This time it was Alec who was melting. Magnus took it with leisure, moving to Alec's jaw then down his neck.

"Daddy? Papa?"

It was Alec who pulled away first, scarlet in the face and panting. They both turned open bedroom door. Bright light was pouring into the room broken up only by Rafael's little body. The toddler crept into the room, his teddy clutched tightly in one hand.

"Rafael," Alec whispered and stepped forward to meet the toddler as he walked further into the room.

"Dad?"

Alec knelt down in front of Rafael while Magnus lingered behind, his arms crossed against his bare chest. Magnus didn't need a mirror to know his face was still bright red, no doubt from embarrassment of having his son walk in on them. "Yeah Rafe what is it?"

The toddler fidgeted with his stuffed animal of a moment before quietly asking, "Wh-where's Maxy?"

Magnus hid his smile behind his hand. 'Maxy' was Rafe's nickname for Max and Magnus had decided long ago that it was the cutest thing ever.

"What do you mean where's Max?"

Rafe blinked, long lashes grazing his golden cheeks. "He not in his room."

Alec turned back and glared at Magnus. "That is a good question Rafe. Where is Max, Magnus?"

The Warlock ignored his boyfriend's stone cold stare. He came and stood beside Alec, kneeling down so he was eye level with his son. "He's with Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Simon."

"Oh," Rafael looked down at his worn out teddy bear. It was one of the only things he still had with him when Alec found him. "What 'bout me?"

Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at Magnus as if asking 'yes, Magnus, what about him?' Magnus replied, "Well they just figured you wanted to sleep longer."

"Oh."

"Did you want to go visit Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Simon?"

Rafael stared again at his teddy bear as if it held all the secrets of the world. "It okay if I spend day with you?"

Alec's smile was brilliant. "You just want to spend the day with us?"

Rafe nodded vigorously. "With Dada and Papa!"

Magnus chuckled and replied for both him and Alec, "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll all make breakfast."

"Waffles!"

"Anything you want," Alec said a bright smile still on his face. Magnus watched Rafael run out of the room and his heart sank remembering the first time Alec had brought him home, how he had run away from him in the same. "Hey."

Magnus glanced up; realizing Alec had stood and had a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm good," Magnus mumbled standing up and facing Alec. Even though they were fighting a few minutes Alec still understood. He knew what thoughts crossed Magnus's mind when Rafe ran out of the room. Alec knew and he was there. Hopefully he would always be there.

Alec ran a hand up to Magnus's hair. It was actually pretty soft when it was free of hair gel or glitter. With a gentle tug Alec pulled Magnus's head down to his shoulder in a tight embrace. His other rested of the curve of Magnus's shoulder making Magnus very aware that they were both still shirtless and that the door was still open.

"Should we go make waffles," Magnus whispered, his breath sending shivers up Alec's spine.

"In a minute," Alec mussed resting his own head on Magnus's opposite shoulder but the silence didn't last long before Alec's phone started buzzing annoyingly.

* * *

Jace hadn't slept alone in years. Every morning he woke up to the early sunlight streaming in from the Institutes stained glass windows and Clary beside him, her red hair fan out on the pillow like a burning flame. However, for the last week he had been waking up alone, feeling across the bed only to find cold sheets. He was going insane without her. Jace missed Clary more than he ever thought anyone could miss another person. He missed her smile, her voice, the way she always giggled at his stupid jokes. Without thinking he dialed her cell, but by the time he went to hang up again the ringing had stopped and her voice was whispering over the speaker.

"Jace?"

He couldn't muster any words. He'd been calling a week but this was the first time she had actually answered.

"Jace? Why are you calling its 6 am?"

Time difference of course, why didn't he think about the time difference? He cursed under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

He was too sad to say anything least he start talking and she never starts again.

"Jace why are you calling I told you I needed some time."

Maybe she needed some time but he didn't, all he needed was her. But he couldn't force her to come home, he couldn't force her to marry him, he didn't even care about that any more. All he wanted was Clary here with him. So he would wait. Wait until the day she comes home to him or the day he decides she never will.

"Clary," he mumbled with a shaky voice. She had already hung up.


End file.
